Wish
by DeadlyxSin
Summary: This is my version of a Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility o: honestly I don't know 'bout who the couple would be cause lets be honest and say there are a lot of smexi men in that game F3 Anyways tell me what you think :D Rated M for future *cough* lemon xD
1. Chapter 1: Its hell on Earth

**Current Day: January 15th, 1990 **

**New York, New York**

"I'm sick and tired of your bull shitted lies Yuki!" Her manicured nails slapped me across the face, dragging her sharpened nails across my flesh. My head recoiled back, blood seeping down my face.

"Not get out of my sight." She hissed, shoving me off. I glared at her, pure hatred seeping through my light grey eyes. My legs trembled up, supporting my bruised and beaten body towards my room. My feet drug themselves across the wooden floor, until a beaten door stood in the way. It gently swung open revealing a musty room with bare furniture. I slammed the door close, locking it in the process. We lived in a nice house, with nice neighbors, but my mother wasn't one of those nice things. She use to be, but after my father left her for a hooker he's been seeing, her perspective of the world changed drastically. We live in New York City, one of the most bustling cities in the world and also one of the most dangerous. Not like she cares about my safety. In fact, she wishes I was never born or her child.

_She wants me to go away, I'll grant her final wish. _

A letter brushed against my hand, yellow with age. A small heart shaped earring hung under it, sliding over the paper as my hands picked it up.

_Dear Yuki,_

_How are you? It's my first day on Waffle Island and one word describes it: beautiful. I met a lot of people on the boat coming into port. Seems like they were away for some time and decided to come home. Mira and her husband are really nice, but strict in the ways of jewelry. Anyway, hope everything at home is doing alright. I know how worried your parents can be if you stay out too late. Write back soon._

_You friend,_

_Julius_

I skimmed over the notes he sent me over time. Each one explaining the island and his job on the island. As time went on, his notes became few and ceased to continue. His last one mentioning that the last farmer to try working on the island only lasted a day before they quit. Maybe...maybe this is what I need. A fresh slate. I quickly tore a piece of paper off my stand, scribbling my words together and sealing with a kiss. I grabbed my worn down violet coat, sliding the envelope into the only pocket without a hole. My feet slid easily into the overly sized boots and made themselves comfortable among the warmth. Blooded hands trembling as the window slowly opened enough for me to jump right into the January snow. Frost nipped at my exposed skin, adding a flush of pink to my features. My feet trampled through the wet snow, soaking my legs to the core. Thankfully, the mailbox is right outside of the house hidden by the thick brush that seemed to never die.I stood there for a second more, ignoring the bustling wind throwing snow in my face.

_I need to leave tonight._

I glanced back at the house that was my home and trotted in with a stone look on my face.

"Your pretty young to start a farm all on your own miss..."

"Yuki." He smiled a soft smile; his hand extended.

"Captain Pascal at your service Miss Yuki. I run the ferry from Waffle Island to Toucan Island on good weather days, much like today." I nodded, holding my brunette hair in place from the on coming breeze.

"So Miss Yuki, what made you want to start a life on a farm?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, what ever your reason may be, Waffle Island is a great way to start over. In fact, we should be seeing it soon if this weather keeps up." I glanced up to see dark storm clouds rolling in, lightning illuminating the sky. Rain drops began pelting my skin.

"Well, it was. Let's get inside before the storm gets any worse." I nodded following in his footsteps. A violent wave snuck up, knocking my body onto the wood floor. Blood seeped through the newly cut wound, staining the water on deck. As darkness over took me, I could barely make out the frantic yells of Captain Pascal.

I slowly opened my eyes, avoiding the rays of sun shinning down. My eyes scanned the new room, glancing every now and then at the door. My legs began moving, wincing every now and then from the surging pain my head held. A woman was walking the hallway, quickly running to my aid. She had short orange hair and light purple eyes.

"Oh dear! You shouldn't be walking just yet." She tenderly wrapped an arm around me, guiding us down the staircase. An elderly man sat at the bottom next to an elderly woman with pink hair. Both glanced up at our figures descending.

"Oh Colleen! There you are! And it seems the newcomer is also up as well. Welcome to the Sundae Inn. I'm Jake and the woman next to you is my wife Colleen. We run the Inn during the day with our head chef Yolanda and her apprentices." I simply bowed in respect. My head began to throb in protest.

"I'm Yuki, please you meet you." They all brightly smiled, only to be interrupted by an eruption from the kitchen. A huge gray puff of smoke began making its way into the main area, causing Yolanda to quickly run in with a fire extinguisher. Colleen pushed me lightly down on the step, but of course I got right up. We all ran into the kitchen to see two people covered in a thick layer of ash. Both had orange hair, but one had a bed head look and the other had them neatly tied up in braids.

"I'm so sorry Chase! I didn't mean to set the kitchen on fire again!"

_'Again? Man this girl needs some serous help.' _

Chase picked up a towel, wiping away the thick blackness to reveal his flawless tan skin. His eyes opened revealing a dark purple, cold and isolated.

"Maya! I told you a thousand times NOT to do that! Are you stupid or something?" Maya winced back, slightly putting her hands up in surrender.

"B..but Chase, I followed the recipe exactly like you showed me." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Admit it Maya! Your a horrible cook! The only thing you'll ever be good at is being a waitress!"

"Chase!" Colleen scolded. He growled, throwing his towel to the side and marched out of the kitchen. Maya stood there with tears pouring down her eyes causing all but Chase and I to console her. From the corner of my vision, I could see him glaring at her with pure hatred and...envy? His eyes locked on mine, waiting for a response. I spun on my heels, walking towards him which seemed to catch him off guard.

"Hi Chase, I'm Yuki the new rancher." He glared slightly.

"Aren't you going to go comfort the baby like the rest of them?" He replied rudely. I rolled my eyes, striking the same pose as him.

"Aren't you going to stop acting like a drama king and just enjoy your life?" He didn't seem like he was going to give up soon so I gave him a side-friendly hug. He stiffened slightly before pushing me away from him. My feet stumbled over a few broken boards, causing me to fall slightly as exposed hands brushing against the wood harshly. Blood seeped through my now raw flesh, spilling into the wood. Chase just stood there, wide eyed. His eyes traveled the stream of blood in a trance. His eyes almost looked... worried? Chase snapped out of the trance he was in and immediately ran off the scene. I merely watched his retreating figure in awe.

"Oh my! What happened to your hands dear?" Colleen frantically asked, running to my aid. My eyes were still locked with the shadowed staircase as I answered him.

"I'm fine, just tripped is all." She looked like she didn't believe me, but went with it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Residents

"Hello Yuki! Wait up one moment!" Someone shouted, causing my head to spin. A short pudgy man came running towards me, frantically flailing his arms. Once he caught up, he almost fell over in some attempt to catch his breath.

"Hello Yuki! I'm Mayor Hamilton, fine mayor of this Island." He glanced around sadly. "Well...use to be. But I know it'll spring back to life soon! The great Harvest Goddess wouldn't let us fall apart." I looked at him quizzically.

_'Harvest Goddess?'_

"If you want to know more about the goddess, ask my son Gill. He should be up in city hall." He shook his head sadly, as if something puzzled him about his son before walking away. I stood there watching his retreating figure when sudden realization came to me.

"Where am I suppose to go?" I shouted a little too loudly. Not like it mattered though, everyone was busy working where they were. My feet kicked a sectioned out pebble, feeling small in this foreign town. Eyes glazed across the landscape until a tall building came into view. It was led up by small steps surrounded by some of the beauty of nature. I walked towards it, one step at a time as if asking permission to appear up there. When the final step gave, I was flabbergasted at the scene in front of me. The town square was elegantly decorated with things from flower boxes to the actual original nature that it was before they built on it. A huge oak tree shadowed a good portion of a corner, but something felt different about that tree...it was as if some sleeping power rested under it.

"Hey you there!" Shock coursed through my body causing an involuntary yelp to escape my lips. I spun on my heels, meeting face to face with an unfamiliar boy. His blonde hair swept perfectly across his sapphire blue eyes. His fashion was that of an older victorian age with a purple plaid vest and professional beige pants. I pointed to myself.

"Yes you simpleton! Come here!" I shrugged my shoulders, walking closer to the rude boy. He was a little taller than I thought, barely towering over me by three inches.

"Hi I'm..."

"Yes yes I know who you are Yuki." The boy cut in roughly, not exactly seeming to care that he did so. "My father talks greatly about your arrival, not that it'll make a difference on this wasteland." He seemed to mumble the last part to himself. The boy's head shook violently back and forth causing the blonde to shake out of place only to be put back in perfect position.

"Anyway..." I mumbled, wanting to reach out and touch his hair. It seemed so unrealistic for it to naturally fall that way.

"So you came because of the false brochure," he scoffed, giving a disgusted look. "You're just like the rest of the baboons that come here in search of something. That is what the island will look like when I become mayor."

_'Are you going to tell me your name then Mr. Conceded?'_

"I'm Gill, learn to know your new mayor." He walked off, heading into a rather large building with 'Town Hall' written in bold white letters. My feet silently walked behind him, making funny faces behind his back. Yes it was rude, but he started it so I should have every right to do that to him. We both walked into the building to be greeted with a younger looking woman. Her light brown hair was carefully curled to shape around her face, giving her overall look of a doll. Her doll like dress seemed to make her chocolate eyes stand out. The surroundings seemed to be that of a peaceful workplace, but also a stressful one. Anything made of wood seemed to be a milky dark chocolate, giving the white tear drop wallpaper radiance. A staircase laid alone in the dark corner, leading to the second floor.

"Good afternoon Gill." The girl said sweetly to Gill who grunted out a response before returning to his desk. She spun around, a shocked expression plain on her face.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you there!" She bowed quickly, causing a slight laugh to escape my lips. Hands reached out to her, pulling her to eye level before embracing her in a friendly hug. She felt like a glass doll, one movement and instantly she would break.

"That's what I was planning," I laughed out, letting her go from the hug. "I'm Yuki." The woman seemed to smile at my kindness, as if she didn't get enough of it from her bosses.

"I'm Elle. I run Town Hall with Hamilton and Gill. We give out land as well as have blueprints of every building in case the residents need them." I nodded, taking in all the information. The bell rung behind me along with new footsteps entering the building.

"Hey Elle, could you put out a notice that the bar will be closed until further notice?" The new girl said sadly, clear sorrow in her vibrant green eyes. She wore her blonde locks up in a pony tail, making her western outfit give her a rugged feel. The girl turned around, jumping back slightly.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" She bowed slightly embarrassed. "I'm Kathy. Come check out the bar when we're open." Kathy walked out, leaving the brisk working silence left. I turned back, waving a slight bye to Elle and Gill (although he wasn't looking, the rude prick =.=) Alan's tree hovered over slightly, allowing a breeze to rustle its leaves.

.

_One down, a couple dozen to go_

.

I slowly walked in to the Clinic, panting slight breaths from running around. So far I've visited the General Store with the couple Simon and Barbara who love their daughter Phoebe to pieces. They really want her to come home soon. The Taylor shop was next in line with Luna the annoying brat, Candace the shy child, and Shelly the kind elderly lady. They seem to be constantly at war with each other but at first glance you could see that they all love each other. Julius lives there too and he gives off hat really weird vibe. Off the Hook is a huge fishery shop with Ozzie and Pascal running it. Toby helps out sometimes too, but he mostly hangs around the shorelines fishing. He seemed really nice.

"Hey you!" I swiveled around, watching as Kathy ran up with a bigger guy behind her. He was definitely a muscle buff, but not the rude kinds you see on tv. Kind of like a gentle giant if you think about it. "We're going to the bar for a couple of drinks. Want to come?"

"And watch these two get mushy drunk over each other." Kathy and Owen seemed to be really pissed off at the voice. Simultaneously they turned to a blue haired boy with a cool fire bandana. His chastiser grin made him give off a mischievous atmosphere.

"Luke! I invited you but insult Kathy and I again and I'll make sure you disappear like the Goddess!" Spiky said, clear anger and disappointment flashing towards his friend. Luke chuckled, swinging his arms in a strut that only male models use. He walked towards me, striking a pose before speaking once again. Only, he was leaning on me.

"Relax Owen. You wouldn't' want the picture of you skinny dipping in the ocean on the town bulletin board now would you?" He faced me. "What a sight it was when I saw my dear ol' friend Owen here hiding his clothes in the bushes. Lucky for me it wasn't _**too**_ dark out and I just **_happened_** to have my camera on me." If you could see Owen now, you'd think a volcano was exploding fireballs of hell. Kathy had a look of pure shock and something perverted running through her mind. That's all I'm saying.

"Anyway, I'm Luke. Nice to meet ya..."

"Yuki." He smiled, sideways hugging my shoulder.

"I'm Luke. Care to join me for some drinks? Of course free from Kathy."

"Not in your dreams Luke." She glared at him, taking Owen's hand and walked forward. "We'll be in the bar if you need us Yuki! If Luke tries any funny business let me know!" Owen nodded too, a faint pink blush across his cheeks. Luke rolled his eyes, pushing me close until I could feel the heat radiating off my body.

"Well then Yuki, shall we get some drinks? On yours truly of course." I rolled my eyes, but linked arms with the strange cat boy. He gave me a smile and I swore he looked like a true gentleman.


End file.
